


Your Kisses

by HayStark



Series: Songs of a Love [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayStark/pseuds/HayStark
Summary: "Robb was playing with Ghost, who loved him while he finished writing a song, she had become a songwriter and learned to play the harp, and Robb loved to listen to her songs and she always played the harp and sang in the great hall. The song she had finished writing was about Jon leaving her and her relationship with Dany, the song was called: Your Kisses."





	Your Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey Guys, I start a new project. I was inspired by some songs to be able to write a series of short fics with these songs. Your Kisses-Daughter. So i hope you enjoy the fic and comment what you think (kudos are always welcome) Byeee see you later, kisses.

Sansa

The rain falls calmly like the tears of a baby. Sansa was quiet, standing still in front of the window, searching to the rainbow in the sky. _He always find the rain in rainbows, a_ lways. He will always show to her the rain and the beautiful rainbow. She sighed trying not to cry. Her husband was too different than before, Jon went to fight in the war against the others and back different. _I thought that you were safe, but all you cracks showed_. Jon returned a week along with the entourage of Dany, the Queen of the South and the others titles she had. Daenerys is a good person with her sense of justice and she cares about the people, her people love her. But sometimes Daenerys is annoying, always trying to control the North and she is very bossy and controlling, besides distrusting everyone, always thinking that someone would betray her. Sansa stooped staring at the rain and went to sit on the bed, she was sad; Jon was too cold, cold too much. They married just because Sansa don’t want to Petyr Baelish marry with her and Jon accepted the proposal. Your marriage was not because of love but because of your duty, at first Sansa would run away from him, send him away and be cold, but then she began to love him and she even slept with him in the same bed and made love to Jon. Jon did not seem to love her the way Sansa loves him, he just did his duty with disgust and shame on his face, he was always gentle and warm, but he did not treat her like a woman, just a friend. Maybe he thought it wrong to love her or just did not love Sansa. But after a few months he seemed to love her, loved her as a husband would love his wife, and Sansa was never as happy in her life as when she was with Jon. And unfortunately he had to go fight beyond the wall against the Night King.

And the day he came back too different, cold and distant. Sansa would tell to him the great new, but Jon never talks with her. _And I could wear that dress, you won't look your best, I could get undressed, you'd still look depressed, It's all too much, you're so cold to touch, you don't open up, you don't open up_. She wiped away the tears, but they kept falling, the door opened and Jon appear, he looks surprised to see her there, his eyes telling her everything. Jon sat down next to me on the bed and gave me a chaste kiss on the mouth, Sansa stared at him still crying, she sniffed and tried not to slap on his pretty face. _Your kisses are not what I wanted, your kisses are not what I crave, your kisses may be a beautiful art, but all I ever wanted was your heart, right from the start. He can´t look on my face_. They continued side by side in the bed, Jon looked at his hands seriously, he cannot look at me, he is almost crying. Sansa is quiet, she could not speak, every time she opened her mouth, no sound came out. Jon looks to me with his sad eyes. _You only look into my eyes when I've been crying, to see if the tears that you have made are slowly drying, oh, but even if they've dried, it don't mean that I'm feeling ok, because I´m still sad inside, all I really need is you to comfort me._ She quietly put the hand in Jon´s cheek and look to him gently, Sansa smilled sadly, he look to her with pain, her other hand touches Jon's gently, And then he rises abruptly, with strenuous steps, and walks out the door and hits so hard that she thinks it will break. You don't understand, you don't hold my hand. Sansa lies down and cry, she cries so much that she ends up running out of tears; she cries so much that her eyes hurt and her head turns, she cries so much she thinks that all the water in her body was consumed to her tears, she cries so much that she falls asleep.

 

_______________________________________

 

Sansa woke up in time of the wolf or the middle of the night hungry and thirsty, the wolf of Jon, Ghost was in the room sleeping in the rug, Ghost look to her with his red eyes like blood, he got up and licked her hand, She caressed his head and smiled, Ghost always took care of me, it seemed like she knew I had lost my wolf and filled that emptiness in me. Sansa got up and put on her robe to go to the kitchens to get a jug of wine and lemon cakes. She straightened and took a candle to light her way, opened the door and Ghost followed her, walking down her hall she heard a noise, the wolf moved her ears and Sansa turned her back and saw only the darkness, she walked slowly to the kitchen, down the thousands of stairs and arrived in the kitchen, she eat four pieces of lemon cake and took the jug of wine and get on his way to her room. Finishing to walk down the corridors to the stairs and up, she was already in her corridor, when she heard another noise, looked into the darkness and saw a shadow and heard footsteps, Ghost growled silently and Sansa hid behind a wall. To see who was walking this time of night in the castle, the mysterious person was in front of the door of Daenerys' room and knocked on his door, the door made a silent noise and opened, Dany appeared smiling in front of the door (who would visit The Queen this time of night?) With the room lighting Sansa could see who it was ... it was Jon, your beloved Jon, what is he doing there? She screamed and the jar it was in her hand fall making a loud noise and pouring wine everywhere, Sansa's dress was wet and she needed to get out of there before they found her.

With tears in her eyes she looked to see if Jon had entered the room, he entered. She took a deep breath, called Ghost and ran to her room, entering she closed the door and locked it. She took off all her wet clothes and put on her nightgown, sat down on her bed sobbing and her eyes filled with tears. _Your kisses are not what I wanted; your kisses are not what I crave, your kisses may be a beautiful art, but all I ever wanted was your heart, right from the start._ All I wanted was for him to love me like a husband loves his wife, all I wanted was love and all he gave me was heartbreak. Ghost was licking her hand while she cried, when she heard a loud groan from Daenerys's bedroom, she closed her eyes not trying to imagine the scene but she couldn’t, another moan came and she wanted to go into that room and yell at Jon, but she couldn’t. _Then I see that I'm not the only one in your life, and I start to wonder what this girl, she might be like._ As she listened to the two of them, she looked at the shining stars in the sky, there were so many that they did not need torches to light the night, only the stars and the moon were enough. Sansa sang under Autumn of My Day to try to muffle the sound of Dany's room and try not to imagine the image of them coming to her head. _And I bet she don't look at stars in the night I bet, she can't sing I bet, she can't write the lyrics._ She always sang to Jon and he always loved to hear her sing. She lay on Jon's chest and heard her heart beat fast as she sang and he fell asleep. _To make your heart beat, sing notes to make you go weak, the lyrics to make your heart beat, sing notes to make you go weak._ She slept singing, crying, staring at the stars and listening to her beloved with someone else.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

Sansa woke up with the birds singing; she got up from the bed and washed her face. She put on a white dress with silver and blue details, straightened her loose hair, put her silver crown with details of wolves and amethysts, and slipped a necklace of moon-stones. Ready she went into the Great Hall to break her fast, found Daenerys and Jon sitting side by side laughing at something Arya had said, everyone greeted her and she sat between Rickon and Bran. There was plenty of food, bread, strawberries, boiled eggs, lemon cakes, and boar boiled. After having eaten everything, Sansa withdrew and went to organize the departure of the Queen. Daenerys would leave today from Winterfell to go to Kings Landing to reign finally. After sending the servants packing the guest rooms and their suitcases, Sansa went into the courtyard to watch the men train. Arya was training with a boy named Ethan, Rickon played with Shaggydog and Bran was sitting on a bench reading. Sansa stood watching the scene, her brothers were no longer children of the summer, she had seen the long winter that has passed and still continues. The king of the night might have been defeated, but the winter was not over and she is the leader of the north and her home. Bran could not produce heirs and Rickon did not want to be king, so she remains in power. Sansa touches your belly, your family would be increasing soon. She even thought about telling Jon, but what good would it do? He was not going to keep her anyway. Where would Jon be? She leaves the courtyard and heads to the crypts with Ghost at her side, coming near the crypts she sees Jon kissing Dany and not being surprised anymore, he had the audacity to do this in front of the whole castle. She wanted to separate the two of them from shouting, hitting her foot and sending Ghost to kill the Queen and Jon, but she would not do it because she's a lady and ladies do not fight with their husbands for betraying them.

She watches the scene quiet, her tears were gone. Jon Snow separates from Daenerys and looks at Sansa with shame, the Queen too, Sansa laughs low. "Did you think I was foolish my dear husband?" She laughs sarcastically, he recoils with his words.

"Do you have something to tell me, Jon?" Dany leaves and lets them talk. Sansa is relieved that the woman has left, if she stayed another second she would kill her.

"I'm leaving today with her for Kings Landing to sort out some of our Kingdom," he says confidently, forgetting that his wife was in front of him. In fact he meant: I fuck her every night and I hate you, I'll leave with her to be happy at last. "Good luck, my King, I hope you have a good trip."

"Ghost will stay with you, Sansa, to protect you." From you? She asks mentally. After that she turns around and walks off resolving her life. When she sees the tears start to come out of your eyes, how he can be so cold?

_Her kisses were just what you wanted, her kisses are just what you crave, her kisses may be a beautiful art._

 

**______________////////___________________**

 

It had been two years since Jon had left Winterfell to settle a business at Kings Landing, in other words, he was leaving to be with Daenerys. His son Robb was born and he is handsome, with blue eyes and black curly hair, with eyes of her mother and the rest of her father, but her personality was a bit of Sansa and Jon, Robb could be only 2 years old, but she already knew, he was stubborn and loving as Sansa and quiet and shy as Jon. Her son is loved by everyone in Winterfell and she is sure to have it all over the North as well. She did not know if Jon knew about her son or he just ignored having one or maybe he never knew. Daenerys was married to Willas Tyrell and Sansa laughed at the fact that the Southern Queen had not married Jon. _But she don't really care about your heart, no she don't really care about your heart, no she don't really care about your, she don't really care about your, she don't really care about your heart_.Only I care about your heart. Maybe he was her lover, and even Jon was ignored and taken prisoner in Kings Landing just as Sansa was one day. He would not be back so soon for her and besides she did not want him.

Robb was playing with Ghost, who loved him while he finished writing a song, she had become a songwriter and learned to play the harp, and Robb loved to listen to her songs and she always played the harp and sang in the great hall. The song she had finished writing was about Jon leaving her and her relationship with Dany, the song was called: Your Kisses.

Sansa would no longer have Jon's kisses that are a beautiful art, but she would have her memories and her music to remind her how good she was to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sad, right? The part in italic is the lyrics of the song ;) If you enjoyed leave kudos and whatever you want to say, just comment. Byeee folks, see you soon.


End file.
